What Happens On The Island
by HeyMama555
Summary: What happened with Nelson and Vince when they were stuck on The Island. Rated M for some language and also sex. My first attempt at doing any sort of "adult" story. Please R&R!


**What Happens On The Island...**

Nelson sighed. He hadn't felt this content in years. Perhaps all this time spent on The Island was doing him some good. Being away from all the hustle and bustle of his urban home had given Nelson time to sit back and enjoy nature. Maybe solitary confinement was all he needed to relax.

Expect that for the last few weeks The Island hadn't been solitary. Nelson had been strolling through the forrest on another one of his delusions when he discovered the words DY KUNT on a log just shortly before he discovered Vince was also on this island. And then Vince tried to eat him.

But after convincing Vince not to eat him (by using his innate sense of interior design to spruce Vince's place up, the result of which looked exquisite, if Nelson did say so himself), even Vince had managed to become tolerable. Even with a couple fights they managed to get along very well. And Vince had only attempted to kill Nelson four times since then. _Four!_ That was a new record for Vince.

"Ah, this is nice, isn't it Vince?" Nelson asked. The two of them were currently sitting under the night sky, enjoying the view of the stars. (Or "Those f***ing bright shiny things in the sky" as Vince had so eloquently put it).

"Vince?" Nelson asked again when there was no response.

"No, I was just finking I needed to get off this sodding island" Vince finally replied.

"Oh...oh, yes, of course." Nelson said, the disappointment clearly showing through in his voice. He had come to quite like The Island, and though he hated to admit it, Vince was more than just tolerable. Vince had become like a good friend to Nelson. And Nelson had foolishly believed that Vince was also enjoying The Island (and to that extent, Nelson as well). Old habits die hard, as the saying goes.

"What? What is it? Come on, I can smell your menopause from 'ere." Vince asked with usual arrogant voice, but Nelson had caught the small noticeable something else (Concern? Empathy?) in his voice.

"No, I..." Nelson sighed. How was he going to explain all of this to Vince without getting mercilessly mocked or thrown back into the cooking pot? He turned to Vince. "I just thought we had something..." He looked for the right word "...special, going on here"

Vince looked back at him, his eyes narrowed "It's a shithole traffic island, Nelson. I wanna get back to civilization! Bins! Faggins! Dog Turds! You know, the simple life!" he finished with longing in his voice.

Nelson turned away and shook his head, mentally kicking himself. Of course he wouldn't have enjoyed The Island. He was Vince after all. He had probably been thinking about getting off The Island since he landed here. Why had Nelson thought that Vince, of all people, would change? As always, Nelson's expectations of people had got the better of him. Just like that one time-

"Plus," Vince's voice interrupted his thoughts. Nelson didn't catch the noticeable pause Vince left before continuing. "I need sex."

That definitely caught Nelson's attention. If the red fox could have gone any redder, he would have. It wasn't Vince's blunt declaration of needing sexual intercourse that had got to Nelson. Please, this was _Vince_, after all. He probably had sex on his mind at least half of the time. No, what had caught Nelson's attention was something else. Nelson had been keeping track of how long he had been on The Island by making a nick on an old log (Vince's DY KUNT log, actually) for each day. Going by that, Nelson noted that they had been here for almost 3 1/2 weeks. Now, Nelson wasn't a nymphomaniac or anything, but considering the last time he had sex was two months prior to landing on The Island, Nelson was also feeling the need for some sexual contact. And because Nelson had become very comfortable around Vince, hearing that Vince was also, to put it bluntly, horny, it gave Nelson an idea. An idea that if told Vince about, he was sure Vince would rip his throat out. But then again, who knows how long they would be stuck on this island? Maybe...just maybe? Nelson took a deep breath before deciding to give it a shot.

"Well," Nelson paused, unsure of how he should say this "Maybe it's just the moonlight talking..."

"What?" Vince asked, only half interested.

Nelson turned to look at him. _It's now or never_. "It's our island. We could...do whatever we want." he said, his voice just above a whisper.

Vince turned to him with a laugh "What're you talking about?" Suddenly the little cog in Vince's brain started turning "Oooh..."

Nelson took another bold step (_Where was all this boldness coming from?_ He wondered. _Perhaps the food on this island gives people courage_) by reaching out slowly and taking hold of Vince's paw. Vince looked down at it.

"Oooooh..."

Vince looked back up at Nelson. This time, Nelson could clearly see the lust in his eyes.

"**Oooh**. Well, you know what they say Nelson" Nelson waited "What goes on on The Island"

They finished together "Stays on The Island"

Bingo.

Nelson took the initiative. He slowly moved towards Vince. Vince did the same, until their lips touched. Nelson suppressed a gag. Vince always had a quite horrendous odor to him, and well, his breath wasn't much better. A mixture of dead animal (from their dinner), garbage, and cigarette smoke (where on earth Vince managed to find cigarettes on The Island, Nelson would never know), Vince wasn't exactly like kissing a basket of roses. But Nelson forced himself to block out the taste, and instead focus on this kiss. Nelson was quite surprised, he had had his share of good kissers and bad kissers, and for someone of Vince's, *ahem*, 'nature', he was actually quite good at it. Not too forceful (which Nelson had expected), but not too weak and slobbery, either (there was nothing Nelson hated more than a slobbery kisser). In fact, Vince was quite, what was the word? Romantic. Nelson couldn't believe he was using "Vince" and "Romantic" in the same sentence, but Vince _was_ actually being romantic! His kiss was slow and tender, and when Vince ran his tongue along Nelson's teeth, Nelson opened his mouth, and Vince slowly let his tongue explore. He didn't dart right in, he didn't force anything. Nelson was gobsmacked. This wasn't like the Vince he knew! This wasn't the foul-mouthed, pump 'em and dump 'em fox he had known for years. Maybe he was just as nervous as Nelson was? He hardly believed that. But then, where had the previous Vince gone?

Vince finally broke the kiss. He then looked directly at Nelson and said "Alright, c***. Let's do this."

Ah, there he is.

Vince quickly climbed on top of Nelson, pinning him down with his weight. Nelson felt nervousness bubbling up in his stomach. When he had constructed this idea in his head, he had known that he was going to be on bottom. He had almost laughed out loud at the the thought of asking Vince to be bottom. But Nelson wasn't expecting things to move as fast as they did. And because Nelson didn't have any experience with "this" sort of thing (well, besides the incident with his sister, but that was a memory he was trying to repress), Nelson was very nervous of Vince's forwardness.

"So..." Nelson said, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "How are we going to...you know, do this thing?"

Vince looked at him "We're not going to "do this thing" yet." he replied.

Nelson was confused. "We're not?" he asked. And then, before he could stop himself, "Why not?" Oh wonderful, _that_ didn't sound desperate at all.

Vince just looked at him like he just asked why water was wet. "Come on, Nelson. Haven't you ever 'ad sex before. You can't just stick in in 'ere all dry like."

"Oh, right" Nelson said, feeling very foolish. He _did_ know that. "So then how-"

"You're going to suck on it" Vince interrupted.

Nelson felt that someone of his intelligence really should have seen that one coming.

Nelson then noticed that Vince was idly pawing at himself, and that he was already hard. _The man works fast_. Vince scooted up Nelson's chest until his cock was just in front of Nelson's snout. Vince's scent invaded Nelson's nose immediately, causing Nelson's head to swim. Nelson noticed that Vince was starring at him intently, but Nelson hesitated. This was something he _truly_ didn't have experience with. The only dick he had ever sucked was, well, his own, and that was very different from this. He didn't know where to start.

Vince, once again, interrupted his thoughts. "Well come on then!" he said, he said, his patience running thin.

_Oh well, just play it by ear_. Nelson opened his mouth and slowly took Vince's length in as far as he could, not stoping until his nose just about touched Vince's groin. _This isn't so bad_, Nelson thought. In fact, it was very similar to doing it to himself. The only difference was the shape (Vince was shorter than he was, but definitely had more girth), taste (Nelson imagined if South London had a penis, it would taste like Vince), and angle (The few times Nelson had done this to himself, he had gotten terrible neck pains from it.).

Nelson was so engrossed with comparing himself to Vince he didn't even realize he wasn't actually doing anything until Vince's irritated voice came back "Well don't just hold it in your mouth, ya twat!"

_Oh, right_. Nelson decided to just try what he himself liked. He started swirling his tongue around the base, working his way up until he reached the tip, the working his way back down.

Vince was in heaven. _Bloody hell, Nelson,_ he thought,_ youse finally found something your mouth is better at than yammerin'_. Vince thought Nelson was even better than any of his previous girlfriends had been. _Maybe he did learn a thing or two while he was doin' that "Divine Miss Vulpine" rubbish._

By now Vince's knot had formed. Nelson continued sucking, figuring out different way to please Vince. He would take long licks up his length, swirl around the tip, and even take light nips at the base of the knot. Judging by the sounds coming from Vince, he was doing a pretty good job.

Without warning, Vince quickly pulled out of Nelson's mouth. It was so abrupt and unexpected Nelson wound up losing his balance and falling flat on his back.

Vince was panting quite a bit. "Shit, Nelson. Was about to go off there, I was. If you had told me youse was so good at it when you was in the pot, I would've let you out sooner" Vince gave a short laugh, then immediately went back to being serious "Now turn over"

Nelson complied, the nervousness coming back. Several times he had had the unfortunate experience of walking in on Vince while he was getting busy with someone (or sometimes, _something_), and he knew how rough Vince could be. Nelson prayed he wouldn't be as rough with him, as he very much enjoyed having the ability to walk properly.

"Um, Vince?" Nelson asked, trying to decide which way of asking sounded the least pathetic "Would you mind, that is, when you, um, start going, could you perhaps, um, have some sort of restraint?" Yep, that definitely didn't sound pathetic.

Vince just rolled his eyes "I'm not a stupid c***, Nelson. I ain't gonna pound you into the ground. Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Nelson did just that.

Vince lifted Nelson's tail and positioned his tip right against his tailhole. The searing heat coming from it was euphoric for Vince. _It has been awhile, 'asn't it?_ he thought to himself. While he normally would have just plunged right in, Vince did try to restrain himself while he entered. He pushed himself about halfway in, then waited for Nelson to adjust. _There, that should've been enough restraint._

It was not enough restraint, as Marion would say. Nelson bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. _He calls that restraint?_ Nelson took quick, short breaths, trying to calm himself down. _Just relax,_ he told himself, _this was your idea after all._ Nelson made himself relax. As he did, Vince slowly pushed himself in the rest of the way. The pain slowly began to give way to pleasure as Nelson relaxed. _There we go, this isn't so bad_!

Vince paused once he was all the way in up to his knot. He looked down at Nelson. _Better make sure I didn't break 'im_. "You alright?"

Nelson steadied his breathing before he answered "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not used to, *that* sort of thing."

"You ready then?"

Nelson nodded.

Vince then began to pump himself in and out of Nelson. By now almost all of the pain was gone, and in its place a wonderful feeling had taken over. Nelson couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. To Vince, it was just another way to get off, but to Nelson this was something else. He felt like a child who had just discovered sweets for the first time. He could hear Vince's grunts, could feel the heat and pressure inside him, unlike anything he had ever felt before. In that moment, he forget about the garden behind the pub. He forgot about their musty little den. He forget about Kali and Marion. He had even forgotten about his almost stalker-esque crush on Destiny. Right now, the only thing that matter was Nelson, Vince, and The Island.

Nelson tried to reach behind him to stroke his on member (which he couldn't believe he had forgotten about) only to find that that his arms were pinned under him, making it so that he was just barely out of reach. _Oh, bollocks_ he thought crossly, but then let out a yelp of surprise. Someone else had started stroking him. Craning his head, he saw Vince's paw was furiously stroking him in time with his thrusting. A quick glance at Vince's face (whose eyes were closed and whose face was contorted in concentration) and Nelson had to wonder if Vince was even aware that he was doing it. Nelson didn't have much time to think about it as Vince had started speeding up. Nelson felt himself getting close, and realized Vince must be, too. Vince's stroking increased, and Nelson could feel the pressure building, the tingling feeling in his groin was there, just a few for more seconds and-

Suddenly, Vince yelled out as he slammed himself hard into Nelson, releasing three weeks worth of pent-up energy into Nelson, coating his insides. This sent Nelson over the edge, and he too cried out as he came, his cum splattering on the ground. Nelson heard his voice crack as he yelled (of course, neither of their yells were noticeable to the people in the cars driving around the traffic island), and then collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Vince pulled out of Nelson (evidentially, he hadn't knotted with him, which left Nelson feeling both relieved and saddened), before he, too, collapsed on the ground.

With Vince no longer inside him, Nelson felt strangely empty. It also felt extremely weird when Vince's cum started to leak out of him, but Nelson figured that was natural, since he had seen that happen with females after mating. Nelson looked up into sky and saw the moon, as bright and as full as can be. It reminded Nelson of the shiny, new 50 pence coin he saw shimmering in the street one sunny day.

"Look at that, Vince" Nelson said, smiling. "A full moon."

There was no response.

"Vince?" Nelson looked over. Vince was lying flat on his back, tongue out, snoring like a freight train, clearly fast asleep. Nelson sighed, of course he was. And tomorrow he would probably make some threat that if Nelson ever told anyone, they'd find his body in the English Channel or something. Nelson rolled onto his back and put his paws behind his head.

_Oh well,_ he thought,_ What happens on The Island, stays on The Island._

**Fin.**


End file.
